


Fluffy & Silly Malec

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 17KMalecBlitz, M/M, fluffy fluffiness, silly silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Is this silly fluffiness, or fluffy silliness, you decide.





	Fluffy & Silly Malec

My contribution to the #17KMalecBlitz on AO3.

Magnus loses his memory.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opens his eyes. He's on a bed in a bedroom. A nice bedroom.

A lovely woman is smiling at him, "Welcome back, Magnus."

"My name is Magnus? What a strange name."

She laughs, "Yes, your name is Magnus. I'm Catarina. Aside from the memory loss, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

"That's good."

Magnus wonders who 'Catarina' is. Is she his sister? His girl friend? His wife? He looks at his left hand and sees a wedding band. Oh, HE is married. He tries to see Catarina's left hand but she is turned away from him. He is just about to ask her if they are married when tall, dark and extremely beautiful walks into the bedroom.

Thick black hair, that he wants to runs his fingers through.

A large tattoo on his neck, that Magnus wants to kiss.

Hazel eyes, that he wants to get lost in.

Magnus can't take his eyes off the gorgeous man that is now in his bedroom. He assumes this is  _his_  bedroom. He sighs, of course he is married, and can only look at tall, dark and extremely beautiful.

Tall, dark and extremely beautiful runs over to the bed and sits next to him, "By the angel, Magnus, are you okay?"

Magnus is about to answer when he sees a wedding band on Mr. Gorgeous' left hand. A wedding band that MATCHES the one on his own hand. Magnus yells, "We are married."

Mr. Gorgeous laughs and kisses him, "Yes Magnus, we are married."

Magnus grins, "What is my gorgeous husband's name?'

"Alec."

"Hmm, a lovely name."

Alec laughs, "Thank you." He kisses Magnus, then stands and walks out the room with Catarina, "What happened?"

She shakes her head, "Freak accident. Magnus was mixing a potion and sneezed. Powder went all over the place and he got hit in the face with 'forget me not' dust."

"Forgot me not dust?"

She nods, "We don't give it names, we just deal with it."

"Okay, how long is this going to last?"

"A day, if that. The dust isn't powerful on its own, so its effects wear off quickly."

"Good thing it's Friday. I can stay home and take care of him."

She nods, "This way he can't get into any trouble."

Alec laughs, "Magic wise, you mean."

"Exactly."

"Okay, thanks Catarina."

"You're welcome." They walk back into the room. She smiles at Magnus, "Feel better."

He nods, "I'm sure I'm in good hands." He winks at Alec.

Alec laughs, "Behave yourself, or I'll take you to the Bronx and leave you there."

"What's the Bronx?"

Alec and Catarina laugh. Alec nods, "Exactly." He walks Catarina to the door, "This is going to be interesting."

She laughs as she walks out the door.

Alec turns around and Magnus is behind him, "So how long have we been married?"

"Ten years. You hungry?"

"Hungry for you."

Alec shakes his head, "That was horrible, Magnus." He walks into the kitchen.

Magnus follows him closely. He pulls Alec into his arms and kisses him, "I want to make love to you."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon."

Magnus kisses his deflect/block rune, "I like this tattoo, do you have more?"

Alec closes his eyes and moans, "Yes."

"I want to kiss them all."

Alec moans and nods. Magnus pushes him into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening they are eating sandwiches that Alec picked up from the diner down the street.

Magnus smiles, "I love you."

Alec laughs, "Love you too, Magnus."

"Why is that funny?"

Alec smiles, "Because you barely know me."

Magnus winks, "I know all I need to know about you."

Alec laughs, "Which is basically where I have 'tattoos'."

"Yes, I know how to please my husband."

Alec nods, "That you do."

"And I know how my husband pleases me."

"That as well."

"Hmm, I'm still hungry."

"I think there's so leftover macaroni salad in the fridge."

Magnus stands, "Not for food." He pulls Alec to his feet. They kiss as Magnus pushes him back to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his head and groans. He has a killer headache, and the sun is shining too bright for his liking.

But Alec is wrapped around him, always a plus.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him, "Morning, Magnus, how are you feeling?"

Magnus kisses him, "Like I got dropped off the Empire State Building and landed on my head."

"Ouch."

"Indeed."

"Your memory is back?"

Magnus nods as he holds Alec tight, "Yes, Alexander, I remember every second of our ten years together. And I remember not being able to keep my hands to myself yesterday."

Alec laughs, "Yes, what was wrong with you?"

Magnus pulls Alec closer, "It would seem that if I don't remember all the drama in our day to day lives, I can concentrate on you. And that is a good feeling."

Alec smiles, "Yes it is."

"What are your plans for today?"

"Taking care of you."

Magnus smiles, "I like that." They kiss.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just some silly fluff to get us to 17,000.

Now back to work on  **Bizarro World**.


End file.
